The Longest Battle
by steshin
Summary: A collection of shots where Alto deals with a pregnant Sheryl.
1. Prologue

Title: The Longest Battle  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: A collection of shots where Alto deals with a pregnant Sheryl.

A/N: Some scenes in _Starlight_ are really hard to convey with words. I also can't help but notice how it's much easier to write lighthearted stories than ones that have a more serious take. Nevertheless I will conquer _Starlight_! Oh and expect to see the last chapter of _Harassing the Hime_ soon.

* * *

**Prologue**

There was loud clamor happening in the hangar, as the crew gathered around a certain somebody. Ozma Lee, long-time pilot who was married to the late Frontier president's daughter, frowned with puzzlement at the growing crowd.

He decided to take a closer look; everyone automatically made way for him, giving him a clear path. One of the perks of being a long-timer was the respect you gain through the time. Ozma soon found himself face to face with the center of the attention—Saotome Alto, who couldn't look any cockier.

"What the hell is all this about?" Ozma asked.

One of the rookies answered for the blue-haired pilot.

"This taichou here is going to be a father!"

Ozma's eyes widened in surprise before his whole face softened to a smile.

"Congratulations, Alto."

"Ah." The soon-to-be-father accepted with a nod, the earring adorning his left ear sparkled.

The next few hours were spent on drills and practices for those whose schedules had been assigned with that day. Those who didn't were lucky enough to join in Alto's booze party in the mess hall.

The celebration was a joyous one, as everyone partied and drank. Slapping each other around and singing songs drunkenly.

Amidst the happy noise, Ozma sat down with the celebrant for a chat.

"So Alto, are you ready to face fatherhood?"

Alto smirked. "Head on. I really wish the nine months could pass already."

Ozma, who had a three-year-old, could relate to Alto's excitement. "Trust me, I know that feeling."

Alto took a sip from his beer. When he set it down on the table, he sighed. "I just feel bad for Sheryl though…"

Ozma raised a brow. "Why is that?"

"Well…it can't be easy to have someone growing inside of you." He shrugged. "I'm sure it'll have a lot of suffering on her part."

Ozma was quiet for some time. He also sat rigidly.

"Alto, do you really believe that?"

"Well, its true, isn't it?"

Ozma opened his mouth to say something but decided to shut it.

The princess would find out for himself.


	2. Situation 1

Title: The Longest Battle  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto deals with a pregnant Sheryl.

* * *

Alto grimaced as the sound of Sheryl's retching reached his ears. What better way to start the morning than listening to your wife empty out the contents of her stomach? Alto's face creased even more when Sheryl let out another heave. Slowly, Alto got up and padded his way to the bathroom. He knocked.

"Sheryl…are you okay in there?"

There was a long silence.

Then, he heard the flush of the toilet and angry footsteps. Next thing he knew, Alto was down on the floor as Sheryl knocked him with the bathroom door. He looked up to find his two-month pregnant wife standing in full fury. One thing was sure, her hostile figure made rabid Hydras look like harmless kittens.

"Am I okay?!" She sounded hysterical. "My mouth's been running like a faucet and you ask me if I'm _okay_?!"

"Sheryl"—

"I'm not okay! I feel goddamn horrible!" Sheryl shouted, stomping her foot so hard the floorboards jumped.

"Sheryl! Stop that! You'll break the floor down!"

Alto cringed back, realizing how his words sounded. Sheryl looked at him, stunned with disbelief, before morphing back into the picture of pure rage.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M _**FAT**_?!"

He flailed his arms around frantically. "I didn't mean it that way, Sheryl!"

Sheryl was dangerously clenching her teeth and hands. Her eyes were wandering around the room, most probably in search for something to use as a weapon.

Alto cautiously stood up on his feet and wisely moved back, creating distance from the currently unstable woman. He tried to pacify her.

"Sheryl, why don't you freshen up and I'll cook something for breakfast? What do you want to have?"

Sheryl responded with a primal scream.

"YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD! I'VE BEEN SICK TO MY STOMACH AND YOU ASK ME WHAT I WANT _**TO EAT**_?!! I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF!!!"

"Now, Sheryl"—before he could finish, Sheryl lunged herself at him, his back having an early reunion with the floor. She straddled him and tried to claw his pretty face. He gripped her wrists, trying to save his face from her dangerously manicured nails. He squeezed his eyes shut, not willing to risk having his eyes being poked out.

Then, after a few minutes of struggle, her hands suddenly froze in midair. He felt her body tense up. Alto slowly opened his eyes to find Sheryl looking slightly green.

"Alto…" She was gulping for air. "I…I don't feel so…good."

Alto's eyes widened in panic.

_Oh. God. Please. No._

Unfortunately, God didn't hear him.

And for the whole day, Alto had no appetite.


	3. Situation 2

Title: The Longest Battle  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto deals with a pregnant Sheryl.

* * *

Alto was lying down on his bed, ready to enjoy his peaceful sleep after a long and tiring day. His whole body had been aching from the drills and patrols. He smiled inwardly, his eyelids feeling heavy. He was drifting slowly into the arms of sleep…

His eyes closed.

…Then popped open.

"What the hell?!"

He found Sheryl straddling over his body with deadly intention. Alto calmed his racing heart after realizing it wasn't some lunatic or serial killer…then again, those two things paled in comparison to what he was seeing.

"Sheryl, what are you"—?

She interrupted him.

"Alto…I've been reading those maternity magazines."

He blinked. She pounced on him just to tell him _that_?  
His brows arrowed down in annoyance and confusion, he also began pondering on how to tell the woman to get the hell off— _politely_.

"That's good to know, Sheryl. But maybe we could talk about this some other time…" _Like when I'm not exhausted_, he bit his tongue from adding that little bit. Shouldn't she be sleeping as well? But Alto knew from looking into her determined eyes that she wasn't the least frazzled. She looked like a woman with a mission and would not rest until she saw it finished.

He sighed. "Okay, I give. What's this about?" The sooner he'd get this done, the sooner he could sleep. He also thought that by agreeing to listen, she would move off…but she didn't budge.

Sheryl beamed at him, looking comfortable in her position.

"I'm glad you asked." She chirped. She shifted a bit, which extracted a grunt from a now red-faced Alto.

"Like I said, I've been reading those maternity magazines. And I came across an interesting article…"

_Can't be as interesting as my interest to sleep! _Once again, he had to restrain himself from blurting it out loud.

"It was about how partners should satisfy themselves while the woman is still not showing. Because women tend to feel uncomfortable doing it when they start to see how big their tummies get. "

...

Alto blinked.

He could not find anything else to say except, "I see..."

His response made Sheryl's smile grow. "Oh, Alto! I knew you'd understand!"

"Huh? Wha—wait! Sheryl, what are you doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Alto was struggling to keep his pajama bottoms on.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?!" He pleaded.

"We can't waste any more time!"

_Riiiiip_

"SHERYL!"

"Don't be a killjoy, Alto!"

"I'm not up to this!"

She looked down at her handiwork and smirked.

"You're _friend_ here would like to disagree."

"Sheryl, please! I'm too tired! I'm too…_ahh_…stop that…_ahh_…at least be gentle…_ahh_!"

* * *

"…And that's how we'll be doing the operation. Nothing more, nothing less. Any questions?"

One cadet raised his hand. Ozma acknowledged him to speak with a nod. The cadet pointed to the open cockpit of a variable fighter behind Ozma.

"Why is _taichou_…?"

Ozma smirked.

"Let him sleep, Alto fought a hard battle last night."

"Wow, _taichou_ is amazing!"

"As expected from our _taichou_!"

"I bet he beat his opponent to smithereens!"

At that last remark, Ozma raised a brow.

"And who said he won?"


	4. Situation 3

Title: The Longest Battle  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto deals with a pregnant Sheryl.

* * *

"Alto, you stink."

…

…

"_WHAT?!"_

Rolling her eyes, Sheryl pinched her nose as she regarded him distastefully. "I said...Alto, you stink!"

Alto blinked with the realization that he had heard right the first time but still not liking the meaning of her statement.

"Sheryl," he sighed, "I just got off the shower," a fact, considering how he was currently clad with only a towel around his waist. His hair was still dripping wet, too.

"I know. But you still smell!" Sheryl persisted. To reinforce her words, she started to use her free hand as a fan to ward off his odor.

Feeling self-conscious, Alto raised his arm and took a whiff of himself. He frowned.

Soap and deodorant, how could that make him stink?!

"I smell fine, Sheryl."

"Humph. Then, your sense of smell must be going—because you reek!"

"What's the matter with you? I smell just fine—great even!"

"_HA!_"

Alto found the idea of strangling his wife really _really_ tempting.

"You smell like overripe fruit!"

…

…

"I smell like—_what_?!"

"Overripe fruit."

"Overripe…fruit?"

"Yes."

"Overripe fruit?"

"Overripe fruit." Sheryl nodded. And, as if she were the offended party that had been harassed and called an overripe fruit, she stomped off with a long sigh. Alto could only stare after her.

* * *

"Cadet."

The cadet turned from his fighter's maintenance to face his superior.

"Yes, _taichou_?"

For some time, Alto was silent and looked reluctant to say whatever he was going to say. But eventually, he opened his mouth and asked,

"Do I smell like overripe fruit?"

…

…

"_Huh_?"

"Don't make me ask again."

"…Err…umm…no?"

"Are you certain?"

"...Err…umm...yes?"

"I see...as you were."

That said, Alto proceeded to retreat. When he was out of earshot distance, the cadet turned to another comrade.

"_Taichou _just asked me the weirdest"—

"He's been asking everyone around the same question."

* * *

_Note(s): Pregnant women have a heightened sense of smell._


	5. Situation 4

Title: The Longest Battle  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto deals with a pregnant Sheryl.

* * *

Sheryl was grinning from ear to ear when Alto came to the living room. She was lying down on the green couch on her back with lots of pillows and cushions propping her up, her feet were resting over one cushioned arm of the couch as she read from a thick paperback book.

Alto's curiosity was piqued. Since when did Sheryl read anything other than those trashy fashion magazines?

Whatever it was, it made her happy. And a happy Sheryl was a nice thing to have—especially considering her condition. If she were anything but happy, Alto would become an unlucky and unhappy human being.

Hoping to cross the vicinity without disturbing Sheryl, Alto silently moved in the room with care and stealth.  
Unfortunately, Sheryl chose the perfect moment to look up from whatever she was reading and smiled—if possible—even wider at the sight of a tiptoeing Alto.

"Alto! Perfect timing! Come here for a sec."

Sighing to his fate, he padded over to Sheryl, who promptly made room for him.

"What's up?" Alto asked with caution.

Sheryl hugged the book close to her chest and sighed dreamily.

"What do you think of _Gabriela_?" Sheryl asked him.

…

…

…

"_Who?_"

"Gabriela for a girl's name. What do you think?"

"…It's okay, I guess." Alto answered uncertainly, earning a frown from the woman beside him.

"_Mou_, Alto. You do realize we'll have to pick out a name for our child. It's one of the most crucial decisions a parent has to make. It says so right here in this book I'm reading. Our daughter will have no say in what she wants to be named. A name has to have impact—like Sheryl! Sheryl Nome!"

"_Saotome_ Sheryl." Alto corrected.

"Whatever. Point is we have to start thinking of a name for our child as early as possible. That way, we can look up the best names for our daughter"—

"—or son," Alto interjected.

"Whatever!"

"I still say you should have yourself checked for the gender…" Alto muttered.

"_Ara_! But where's the surprise in that? I don't want to be spoiled."

"It would at least narrow down our name search."

"No!" Sheryl pressed firmly, " We're keeping it a surprise. Besides, it's way too early for that kind of check-up."

Alto sighed in defeat, "If you say so…but if it's going to be a boy, I'm thinking _Yuuichi_, _Hiroshi_ or _Shoji_."

"Alto, have mercy! Those are so outdated names! And I especially don't like Shoji." She shuddered at saying it.

"Yuuichi isn't that bad…" Alto mumbled. "How about Michel?"

Sheryl softened at the mention of their late friend and the room was momentarily silent as if the sniper's presence was there in the room.

"Yes, it would make a nice name." Sheryl whispered reverently.

"_Ah_."

…

…

"Now…" She huddled closer to him, her giddiness returning and breaking away the sudden solemn mood, "What do you say about Gabriela?"

The woman clearly wanted a daughter, Alto mentally noted... Not that there was anything wrong with having a daughter. The image of a chibi-Sheryl brought a smile to his face. He tested the name Gabriela in his head and discovered a realization.

"Saotome Gabriela is a mouthful of syllables," Alto pointed out.

"Eh? But it's a pretty name. And it's the name of a famous composer."

"But it still is a mouthful of syllables."

"Humph. What do you suggest?"

"Something short and simple like _Yoko_ or _Aya_."

"It's not bad," Sheryl said with consideration "…but we can do better."

"_May_?"

"Hmmm…"

"_Risa_?"

"That would be cute! Risa-chan!"

"So you like it?" Alto asked with a chuckle. Her enthusiasm was obviously rubbing off on him.

"Sure, it's a cute name. We'll just put it in the candidate list with _Miyo_."

Alto was startled to hear that.

"My mother's name?"

"Yes…is it okay with you?"

…

…

"Sheryl?"

"Yes?"

Alto took her hand in his and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Thank you."

She smiled warmly in return.

Miyo would have loved Sheryl, Alto thought sadly in his head. It was a shame that Sheryl would never be able to meet her mother-in-law. Even sadder that the latter never lived long enough to meet Sheryl and see how much she had changed him.

But then again…his mother would always be watching from the real sky above. That thought alone comforted Alto and made the future even brighter.

* * *

-

-

_Two days later..._

"I think Ranzou is a suitable name for my grandson." Alto's father declared to his son and daughter-in-law who were visiting. He calmly sipped his tea after making that statement.

"That's not original!"

"But it's traditional."

"Otou-san, that's pretty cheeky of you to want to name our child after you."

"Well, it's to make up for the time Miyo named Alto and I didn't."

"She clearly had taste than you."

Alto just sighed, watching his wife and old man bicker over the matter with Yasuburo laughing silently behind his sleeve.

* * *

Gabriela - _Gabriela Robin_, music.  
Yuuichi – _Yuuichi Nakamura_ , Alto's seiyuu.  
Hiroshi - _Hiroshi Ohnogi_, writer for episodes 18-24.  
Shoji – _Shoji Kawamori_, director of Macross F.  
Yoko – _Yoko Kanno_, music.  
Aya – _Aya Endo_ , Sheryl's seiyuu.  
May – _May'n_ , Sheryl's singing voice.  
Risa – _Risa Ebata_, Sheryl and Alto's character designer and Sheryl's biggest fan.


	6. Situation 5

Title: The Longest Battle  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto deals with a pregnant Sheryl.

* * *

"I feel like a beached whale!" An unhappy Sheryl wailed, burying her face to a small cushion. Alto stood behind the couch where his wife conducted her misery while clenching his hands uncertainly. She had been going on like this for the past two hours ever since they returned from their visit to the doctor.

"Sheryl, its okay…"

Sheryl tore away from her tear-soaked cushion and whipped her head angrily at Alto. Her blue eyes darkened with rage. Alto took a step back away from her.

"Easy for you to say!" She exclaimed before throwing her cushion at him. Alto took the hit squarely on his chest. Thankfully, pillows were soft unlike the vase she had used last time. Sheryl reverted back to her blubbering state, "the doctor called me fat! _FAT!_" Her sobbing increased, along with Alto's anxiousness.

"No, she didn't. She said you gained weight, which is a good thing."

"Shut up, Alto! I don't want to hear that from you!" She threw another cushion at him, which missed. "Especially when this is all _your_ fault!"

Alto blinked at her accusation. Suddenly, the temper he had painstakingly been keeping in check blew the lid of his self-control.

"_My fault?! _How the hell is this all _my fault?!_"

"You started it all!"

"I can't believe your blaming everything on me!"

Sheryl sniffled before using a mocking imitation of Alto's voice, "_Sheriru_, _don't you think it's about time we discuss having children?_ Remember that?!"

Alto narrowed his eyes. "Well, oh yeah! Remember this?" He dug up a bit of his Kabuki past and used it to mimic Sheryl, "_Oh Alto! I'd like to have kids. Having a family with you would be wonderful._" Alto made feminine hand movements to complete the effect. With only his clothes marking his masculine identity, Alto was well set in his role as Sheryl.

Sheryl blinked in surprise before frowning in annoyance. She stood up and faced him, a spark of irritation crackling between them like electricity. The couch was the only thing keeping them at a distance.

"_Sheriru,_" Sheryl copied Alto's swagger along with his voice as she paced a bit, "_don't you think we should start trying now?_"

Alto was far from backing down, "_Kyaa! Of course I do!_"

"I never said that!"

Snort. "Oh that's right; you were too busy _eagerly_ taking your clothes off, going '_Let's do this now!_'"

Sheryl turned bright red at his statement, "well, so were you!"

"I'm not the one who practically ripped my own clothes like some Amazon woman!"

"Well you were impatient enough to push me down the hard floor!"

"_Please!_ You enjoyed being caught between a rock and a hard place!"

"Jerk!"

"Shrew!"

"Oedipus complex!"

"Exhibitionist!"

"_Va au diable!_"

"_Ookiosewada!_******"**

**"**_Va te faire voir!_**__****"**

"Are you getting turned on as I am?!"

"You have to ask?!"

As Alto and Sheryl crashed down to the couch in a flurry of heated kisses, Alto muttered something about how they should argue like this more often.

* * *

_Note(s): Considering how Sheryl seems to have knowledge in French (episode 2), I decided to put a couple of fun phrases. XD Thanks Father Vi!  
_


	7. Situation 6

Title: The Longest Battle  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto deals with a pregnant Sheryl.

A/N: As you've noticed, updates are slow and it's due to the many activities happening in my University. It doesn't help that Semi-finals are approaching. Hopefully, you can understand. Also, if you check my profile page, you'll find some links to some MacF comic strips I made. Enjoy. X3

* * *

A piercing scream filled the air…quickly followed by another…and another.

It was a kind of scream you only heard in horror movies and the kind you surely did not want to hear in real life. There was a loud crash, followed by yet another shriek. It was a sound of painful rawness that made your spine tingle in fear and your skin break into goose bumps.

All of this was coming from next door.

The woman shut the curtains and turned her gaze to her husband who was sitting in his chair, trying to block the tortured sounds with TV.

"I've had enough! We have to do something, dear."

The man deepened the frown that was already set and met his wife's gaze, giving her a look of uncertainty.

"I don't think it's our business to"—

A new scream cut him off, causing him to wince.

His wife was now wringing her hands in worry.

"Darling, that sounds exactly like he's beating her and we can't just ignore it! Think of the poor woman! I heard that her husband is a sort of soldier— think of the things he could be doing to her right now!"

"But sweetheart"—

"Honey, if I were _that woman_, right now…_I_ would want someone to step in and stop the abuse." She bit on her trembling lower lip while she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to imagine what that brutal soldier could be doing to his unfortunate wife.

Realizing that his wife was correct, the husband stood from his chair and took his wife's hands into his.

"It's okay..." he soothed, "I'll call for the police."

Another shriek sounded.

The husband made no delay and ran to the phone.

* * *

It did not take more than five minutes for the authorities to arrive in the scene after receiving the call.

The policeman squared his shoulders and together with his partner, climbed up the small front steps to the door.

Before his knuckles even brushed the door, they were met with a loud scream.

"Jesus Christ," his partner muttered, shaking his head in disgust. A man who laid harm on a woman was scum. Absolute scum.

They pounded on the door.

For a while, it seemed that no one was going to answer and they were just about ready to break down the door, when the door knob turned. The door swung open.

Disarrayed hair, torn clothes, bruised lips and swollen eyes was the sight that greeted them. The poor woman was a complete mess. She looked like she had been wrestling from something in hell. It was really disgraceful how some men used their physical advantage to strike on the opposite sex—but everything was going to be okay now because the law was here.

They flashed their badges.

"Ma'am, we're here on a call of domestic abuse. We'd like to see your husband."

…

…

…

…

…

"I _am_ the husband."


	8. Situation 7

Title: The Longest Battle  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Macross Frontier.  
Summary: Alto deals with a pregnant Sheryl.

* * *

Sheryl was flipping through the pages of the menu with a pleased smile on her face. She looked to Alto across the table.

"Alto, eating out is such a great idea. Look! They have all kinds of dishes here." Her eyes sparkled as she took in the names of the food and the pictures that went with it.

"Look, look! They have éclairs; I haven't had these since I left Galaxy."

Alto had to chuckle, "Sheryl, you look like it's your first time eating out."

She frowned at him with twin colors on her cheeks. She sat up straighter, trying to look queenly and Alto could only watch with an amused face. She mumbled something of 'stupid Alto' before busying herself again with the menu.

This was a brilliant idea, Alto thought, taking a sip of water. When it came to Sheryl, she was, without a doubt, the fussiest person in the history of Alto's life. Everything had to be up to her ridiculously high standards. Of course, she reasoned out that it was only because she was _delicate_.  
With that said, she had to have customized shoes for her _delicate_ feet, designer brand clothes like 'Coffee Vinegar' for her _delicate_ frame and—well, you get the picture.

Recently, ever since Sheryl's pregnancy, she had become even pickier. Her sensitive and more _delicate_ stomach had to have the best food and she relied on Alto like he was some chef at some five-star restaurant. Alto was a good cook, mind you—but he wasn't a super professional!  
So instead of taking hell from Sheryl, he'll let some poor chap in a well-reviewed restaurant kitchen take her ire. No doubt Sheryl would make him cry—not that Alto cried, of course… (Okay, so maybe he got a bit teary-eyed during lunch when she criticized his curry.)

Luckily, just when Alto was about to replay the curry event, their waitress arrived.

"Good evening, ma'am, sir, are you two ready to order?"

Sheryl was _born ready_.

"Yes, yes. One order of Blanquette de veau, don't cheat out on the white meat. Oh, some pot au feu. A big serving of foie gras…hmm, do you have any boudin blanc? Include that as well."

_Blanc? Michel? _Alto mused while Sheryl continued to order.

"—Andouillette, bouillabaisse, poached poularde. Dessert will be chocolate mousse, mille-feuille, apple tarts, crème brulee, éclairs, floating island, canale, and finally, a glass of water. I'd order some wine but considering my _delicate_ condition after all." She closed the menu with a snap, indicating her finish.

She certainly ordered a lot, like price was no object. Maybe he should have pondered on the choice of restaurant…

"What will you order, Alto?" Sheryl asked.

…

…

Alto blinked.

"Huh? But I thought you ordered for two."

"I did."

"Then, why are you asking"—

"I meant for me and for the _baby_."

…

…

…

"Alto?"

…

…

"I'll just have a salad."

When the waitress left with their orders, Sheryl leaned over, smiling ever-so-brightly.

"Thank you for taking us out Alto." She then gave her tummy a pat, "Our baby appreciates this too."

Alto forced a smile.

_That brat owes me BIG._

_

* * *

_

_Coffee Vinegar - _a brand mentioned in Sheryl's blog._  
_


End file.
